Animatronics High School
by FanFicUniverse
Summary: This Is A Story About Animatronics As They Fit In High School. (There Will Be No Humans In This Story, Only Animal Animatronics)
1. Chapter 1

Animatronics High School

Animatronics

-Nova (Fox, Female)

-Eclipse (Fox, Male)

-Razor (Tiger, Male)

-Tiggy (Tiger, Female)

-Logan (Polar Bear, Male)

-Skylar (Squirrel, Female)

-Mary (Cat, Female)

Eclipse's P.O.V

"Ugh", I said as the alarm went off. It was the first day of school and I was not ready. I'm not a morning person. "Eclipse! Get down here! You won't have time for breakfast!" "Coming Dad."

It's been hard on me and my dad ever since our mother got killed in a plane crash. But after a while, we learned how to manage. I quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. My dad had made eggs for breakfast. They were my favorite! "Thanks dad!", I said with a mouthful of eggs.

I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door.

Nova's P.O.V

I was getting on to the school bus when I saw this dark red figure running towards the bus stop.

He accidently tripped and fell on me. He quickly got up and offered me a hand. I got on to the bus and he ignored me. Then, I felt something in my stomach. I-I think I liked him. My best friend Tiggy got onto the bus. She sat down next to me. "How's it going girl?" "Fine", I told her.

I started staring at the dark red fox. He was so hot. "Hey, what you looking at?", Tiggy said. She looked in the direction I was looking at and saw the fox. "Ay, got your eyes on a man, ey Nova?"

"Don't talk to me like that, it makes me feel un-easy.", I said while blushing.

Tiggy's P.O.V

She wasn't the only one who had a crush. I looked across the bus and I saw him. Razor. He was hot, popular, and nice, but he looked like he strolled alone. I wish, but this is not a fan fiction.

My life is all real. Then, he looked at me I quickly turned my head away. I was blushing like a red tomato! I started giggling uncontrollably. "Hey is something wrong Tiggy?", Nova asked. "N-no nothing", I said while blushing more. I just hoped that we get to school sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Skylar's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the bus next to my new boyfriend, Eclipse. I can't believe I got him. It took me all last school year AND the summer. Then, I saw this girl looking at him. I quickly distracted him with a kiss. He was blushing. "Wha-What was that for?", he asked. "oh, just a little good luck with the new school year." The girl was staring wide-eyed and looked away. Then, he kissed me back. "Good luck to you too Skylar." Then, we reached school. I got off the bus and ran to my friend Mary. "Girl! Guess what, I got a boyfriend!" "Who is it! Oh come on tell me already!"

"His name starts with an e." "OMG YOU GOT ECLIPSE!" Everyone was starting to look. "Calm down! People are starting to look!", I hissed. "Sorry Skylar." I walked into school with a look of pride on my face.

Eclipse's P.O.V

I walked into school and went to the advanced class hallway. I can't believe I got into advanced classes this year. Logan was the best student last year. He was ALWAYS bragging about how smart he was. He was probably not going to get a girlfriend. He was always to busy studying. I walked into the science room. I couldn't wait to start. I looked around the room and obviously saw Logan. I was also saw this girl named Tiggy. I looked at her. She didn't seem like my type. I zoomed through class. First day is always easiest. I walked down the hallway to the break lounge. I walked in only to see something that made me drop my books out of my hands.

Narrator's P.O.V

Eclipse screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SKYLAR" "I-It's n-not what you think!" "Dam It, I thought we could get away with it Skylar!", Logan said. "Plea-Please Don't hurt him! H-He loved me too much!" "So, you HAD to go ahead and kiss him! Great job Skylar! We're DONE!" "N-No Please, Eclipse come back!", said Skylar. Eclipse ran out of the room with tears starting to form in his eyes. Skylar was crying like there was no tomorrow. "I-I can't believe it. She cheated on me. SHE CHEATED ON ME!", Eclipse said. He climbed up to the roof of the school and stood on the ledge. "It's time." And he leaned forward.

Skylar's P.O.V

"Oh my god Oh my god. What have I done!" I burst into tears again for the tenth time that day. "WHY WHY WHY oh god…" Logan walked into my dorm. "A-Are you okay?" "GO AWAY! YOU'RE THE REASON THIS HAPPENED!" "HEY I SAID I WAS SORRY!" * **Slap** * "OH MY GOD I'M SORRY SKYLAR!" "G-GO AWAY I D-DON'T WANT Y-YOU HERE!", I said while hiccupping and crying.

He went away and I took out a photo book from over the summer. Our first date, our first kiss, I was so sad. What was I thinking? I love Eclipse more then anything! WHY WHY WHY! Then I saw Eclipse on the roof. "NO ECLIPSE I'M COMING PLEASE WAIT!"

 _ **Hey Everyone! Done With The Second Chapter. Tell me if you like. Also, I'm looking For Comments On People For My Next Story. I Can't Wait To See What You Guys Come Up With.**_

 _ **So, The Cliff Hanger. You Like? You Don't Like? Tell Me In The Comment Section. Until Next Time, Peace Out!**_


End file.
